


Empty Glass

by CamaradeCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Discord: Poulécriture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: « Bien sûr que si. Canada et Seychelles t'adorent, ils te rendent visite tout le temps, mais moi... Moi...- Tu m'as moi, murmura France. »
Relationships: England & France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Poulécriture





	Empty Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Whisky".

France ne fut même pas surpris lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte d'un pub de Londres, il tomba sur Angleterre, avachi sur le bar, un verre à la main. Vu sa posture ce n'était pas le premier et il était sûr que s'il ne se dépêchait pas de le ramener à leur hôtel, ce ne serait pas le dernier. Heureusement qu'Angleterre avait au moins eu l'intelligence de ne pas se faire remarquer par les personnes qui l'entouraient.

France ferma la porte du pub derrière lui et avança rapidement jusqu'à s'installer sur un tabouret à côté d'Angleterre. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et France se demanda combien de verres il avait pu bien boire pour être dans cet état. Il posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de l'anglais et le secoua légèrement.

« **S'tu viens pour t'excuser Alfred, c'trop tard** , marmonna Angleterre. »

Ah, une dispute avec Amérique. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Angleterre avait une relation particulièrement houleuse avec Amérique. Il le considérait comme son frère, son fils même, il l'avait élevé et l'aimait de tout son cœur et c'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il avait du mal à le voir comme un adulte, une nation responsable et indépendante. Et en face il y avait Amérique qui détestait la façon dont Angleterre le traitait encore comme un enfant, le réprimandant sans cesse sur la politique de son pays alors que le Royaume-Uni était loin de se porter mieux selon lui.

France savait que les deux nations profiteraient de ce sommet pour discuter et il savait aussi que leur discussion se terminerait par une dispute. C'était toujours le cas avec ces deux, il en avait l'habitude.

Cependant, il ne se ferait jamais à la façon dont Angleterre était touché par les mots d'Amérique. Dès que le plus jeune haussait un peu le ton ou le contredisait, Angleterre sortait de ses gonds et ses mots dépassaient sa pensée. Tous deux savaient pertinemment qu'il tenait énormément à la plus jeune nation, mais il avait tellement grandi et changé en si peu de temps qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder des sujets délicats sans envenimer les choses.

« **Ce n'est pas Amérique** , dit-il doucement en repoussant quelques mèches du visage d'Angleterre. »

Angleterre ouvrit un œil embué par l'alcool et mit quelques secondes avant de le reconnaître. Il fronça les sourcils et releva la tête pour mieux le regarder.

« **France** , marmonna-t-il en clignant rapidement des yeux. **_France_** , répéta-t-il, plus fort, et France jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils n'attiraient pas trop l'attention.

\- **On a une réunion tôt demain matin, tu ne veux pas rentrer à l'hôtel ?** dit-il toujours aussi doucement, espérant que pour une fois l'anglais serait docile et accepterait de rentrer. »

Cependant Angleterre secoua la tête vigoureusement avant de faire un geste au barman pour qu'il lui serve un autre verre. France lui fit signe de ne pas le servir et l'homme les épaules avant de se retourner pour aller servir d'autres clients.

« **Il était si mignon... tout doux et tout gentil...** » France reporta son attention sur Angleterre qui avait croisé les bras sur le bar et posé sa tête dessus. Il regardait dans le vide, comme s'il se remémorait de lointains souvenirs. « **Est-ce que je suis un mauvais père ? Est-ce que tout est de ma faute ? Tous mes enfants me détestent...**

\- **Oh, Arthur...** » Aucun des deux ne remarqua l'utilisation soudaine de son prénom. « **Ils ne te détestent pas.**

\- **Bien sûr que si. Canada et Seychelles t'adorent, ils te rendent visite tout le temps, mais moi... Moi...** »

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler et France craignit le pire. Il savait qu'Angleterre était loin d'être discret lorsqu'il pleurait, mais là... le plus jeune ferma les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes, en vain. Elles roulèrent librement sur ses joues alors qu'il enfonçait sa tête dans ses bras pour se cacher.

Voir Angleterre dans cet état était bien plus dur que toutes les fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face sur le champ de bataille. Il ne pouvait pas cacher ses réels sentiments, toute sa peine et sa solitude. Le monde changeait, les nations faisaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient pour rester unies, maintenir un semblant de paix, mais elles étaient aussi indépendantes et celles qu'ils avaient élevées n'avaient plus besoin de leurs directives.

France passa un bras autour de la taille d'Angleterre et le tira à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase sur son torse, ses larmes mouillant sa chemise neuve. De sa main libre, il essuya gentiment les larmes du plus jeune.

« **Tu m'as moi** , murmura-t-il. »

Angleterre ne répondit pas immédiatement et France espéra pendant une seconde qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« **Je me bats encore plus avec toi qu'avec Amérique.**

\- **Tous les couples se disputent.**

\- **_We're not a bloody couple !_** »

France rit doucement. Si Angleterre avait la force de s'énerver contre lui, c'était qu'il allait mieux. Il remarqua cependant la façon dont l'anglais, au lieu de le repousser, releva la tête pour la poser contre son épaule, cherchant une position plus confortable. Il sentit une bouffée d'affection l'envahir à ce geste si intime qu'il fit si naturellement. Leur relation était encore plus compliquée que celle d'Amérique et Angleterre, mais même s'ils passaient leur temps à se battre pour un rien, Angleterre restait l'une des personnes auxquelles France tenait le plus.

France appuya sa joue contre les cheveux d'Angleterre, appréciant silencieusement leur proximité. Il était rare qu'ils se laissent autant aller et encore moins en public, mais ce soir Angleterre avait besoin d'affection et France était là pour lui en donner. Il se retint cependant de déposer un baiser dans ses mèches blondes de peur que l'anglais décide que ce soit trop et qu'il finisse avec un coquard. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Lorsqu'il sentit Angleterre s'appuyer inconsciemment de plus en plus contre lui, France décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

« **Arthur, tu peux te lever ? Dis-moi que je ne vais pas avoir à te porter jusqu'à ta chambre...** » L'anglais marmonna quelque chose que France ne comprit pas avant de pointer son verre posé sur le bar. « **De quoi ?** »

\- **J'pas fini mon verre** , répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

\- **Tu veux encore boire ?!** » France soupira « **Je pense que tu en as assez eu pour ce soir.** » Il attrapa son verre et le finit d'une traite, grimaçant lorsque l'alcool lui brûla la gorge. « **Tu n'aimes même pas le whisky.** »

Angleterre laissa échapper un gémissement endormi et France s'autorisa un sourire amusé. Lentement, il le força à se hisser sur ses pieds, le retenant de justesse lorsqu'il menaça de s'écrouler par terre et laissa un généreux pourboire au barman avant de sortir.

Il ne dit rien lorsqu'Angleterre glissa sa main dans la sienne, la serrant juste en retour et marchant tant bien que mal en direction de leur hôtel.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
